


Blow the Rain Away

by likeadeuce



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Declan is trying, Gen, Lynch family problems, Treat, canon typical dubious medical science, cw: blood loss, cw: hospitalization, cw: parental death, frequently but without longterm consequences, lynch brothers, no beta we die like gansey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/pseuds/likeadeuce
Summary: Ronan is lying in a hospital bed, and Declan has a very particular set of worries.
Relationships: Declan Lynch & Ronan Lynch & Matthew Lynch
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Blow the Rain Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/gifts).



> I imagine this taking place pre-canon, during Ronan's hospitalization, but the setting is not specified and could be something they run into more than once. Lynch family problems.

People don’t dream when they’re unconscious.

Declan is fairly sure he read that somewhere.

He’s also asked the nurse three times, and the doctor at least twice, as they come in to check on Ronan’s vitals. They’ve told him it’s extremely unlikely, and gone on to reassure him about other positive indicators, which must sound more like the things that a normal brother would worry about. Ronan lost a lot of blood, but his body is healing. He should be awake within a few hours.

Declan isn’t really worried about Ronan dying. Not at this point. He’s texted Matthew at least once an hour, the whole time Ronan’s been lying here, and Matthew promises he’s feeling great. He even tells a cheerful story about piling extra hot chilis on his tortilla at the campus taco bar, how he ate them all in two bites and his roommates told him he would definitely be sick but he has not been sick at all. From experience, Declan knows that Matthew can pout for half an hour over a zit or moan softly over a hangnail until someone brings him a hot towel and rubbing alcohol. That used to be their mother’s job. 

Niall Lynch never told Matthew to toughen up and take life like a man. 

Declan vows he will never talk to his youngest brother that way either.

Matthew is too precious. Matthew’s life is tied to Ronan’s the way their mother’s once was to their father’s. If Ronan’s blood loss and subsequent unconsciousness are a threat to Matthew, then surely Matthew would be experiencing some symptoms; if Matthew were experiencing even mild discomfort, surely he would have whined about it to Declan. If Ronan is going to die, Matthew would be feeling it by now. 

True, Matthew might have held back about his own minor complaints when he realized Ronan was lying in a hospital bed.

That’s why Declan hasn’t told him. Why he won’t until the danger is past. 

It's at least one reason he won't.

Declan doesn’t know the rules of this whole situation, of Ronan and Matthew’s lives as Dreamer and Dreamthing. _A rulebook would have been great, Dad_ , he thinks. Even bothering to let Declan know that there for sure is no rulebook and they have to work it out for themselves -- even that would be some help. Niall Lynch and his eldest son could have spent even a little bit of what turned out to be their very short time on the planet together working out some best practices for dealing with shit like ‘dreams coming alive and trying to murder you.’ Declan was not a Dream, and not a Dreamer, but if anyone was qualified to fulfill a tedious administrative role, to keep track of all the rules, to nag the Dreamers about healthy habits and self-care. . . 

Well, no one's ever been particularly interested in what Declan is qualified for.

For now, he has to settle for vague reassurances from hospital staff, tentatively backed up by Dr. Google. Wherever Ronan is right now, he’s not dreaming. When he wakes up, he’s not going to bring something terrible back with him.

Probably not.

Declan isn’t going to risk it. He won’t close his eyes until Ronan opens his.

Their father isn’t here to fight off Ronan’s monsters. Their mother isn’t awake. Their brother can’t know.

If anyone's going to clear the sky for Ronan, Declan will have to do it himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from John Fullbright's song "Daydreamer." 
> 
> _Dream me a better world, and I'll find a better way; Dream me a bigger sky, and I'll blow the rain away._


End file.
